You're Such A Girl!
by Because-You-Live
Summary: Kyle and Kenny are working on their project, until Kenny makes it a lot more...interesting. Oneshot, K2, boyxboy, don't like then don't read, but don't hate


Hiya! I know it's been awhile since I've posted anything, whether a story or oneshot. But, I'm back! If you guys know me and like any of my stories (thank you, btw), I'm about to be writing another story about South Park, of course! So be ready! Okay, but anyways, this is another little oneshot I made up because I was bored, definatly! So I hope you readers like it ;)  
BTW: I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK OR ANY OF THESE TWO BOYS IN IT! OH && THIS IS BOYXBOY SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ IT...Oh and this time could you guys review, I know I've always said "review if you want to", but could you review, pretty please? It'd make me feel better and happy about it :) thank you, and enjoy...

* * *

You're Such A Girl!

It's after school time and _everybody_ from South Park High is out hanging out and having a good time, everyone except Kenny McCormick and Kyle Broflovski. Why you ask? Well, apparently a certain _someone_ who shall be nameless, hmm KENNY, forgot to finish _his_ half of the history project they were suppose to finish TODAY! Oh was Kyle pissed. It's not all his fault. He wanted to pair up with Stan, but noooo _he_ had to pair with his lame-ass girlfriend Wendy. His life sucked! Well, better it be Kenny than- eww Cartman, right?

"Alright Kyle bubbie, you two have fun!" Shelia Broflovski told her darling son in excitement for some reason. Hell, the two teenaged boys didn't know.

"Dude, what's got your mom all happy?" Kenny asked.

Kyle shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, I think her and dad are going out finally"

"Really, has it been that long?"

"I guess, I don't remember, but guess what that leaves us?" Kenny shrugged his shoulders. He was clueless. "Babysitting", Kyle answered.

"Babysitting?"

"Babysitting…"

"Aww fuck! You didn't tell me that!" Kenny yelled. Kyle laughed at his reaction.

"Well, Ike _is_ still a kid"

"He's like…11! And he's a genius right? He should win points for that!" Kenny exaggerated. Kyle was quite amused.

"Oh get over it. _You_ don't even have to worry about that. All _you_ need to be worrying about is finishing this freaking project!" He screamed at Kenny, reminding himself why he was here in the first place.

Kenny covered his ears when heard. "Okay, okay I get it!"

"Good…now lets move on…" he said calming himself down a bit. Kyle reached at his desk top to a case and slipped out a pair of glasses he had. Kyle wears glasses? Since when?

"Hold up," Kenny said. Kyle looked up from a book he was searching through and glanced at the other. "What?"

"Since when have you worn glasses?" he just had to ask.

"I've always had them, Kenny"

"Well I sure as hell haven't seen them!"

"Okay, is it really that important now? Look, just get one of those books and let's finish this before the day ends. I at least want _something _to do other than the rest of _your_ work…" the redhead said and went back to his history book.

Kenny picked up one of the historical books in front of him and skimmed through it until he found something that added up to their project doing. Kenny wasn't so good in school. That's probably why he picked the smartest one of the group to help him.

He had looked up from looking at a random page in his book and glanced at Kyle. Kyle was so into the book. He _really_ wanted this done. 'Haha, nerd…' Kenny thought to himself and smiled. Kyle didn't notice.

Kenny could help but thinking…Kyle with his famous green hat off, and wearing those nerd glasses…Kyle looked almost like…a girl. Well, that's probably no surprise. Kyle _was_ kind of the "girly" one in the group. Most of the times he wouldn't do the things Kenny, Stan, and Cartman did. That's just weird…

Kyle felt like something was staring at him, so he turned and looked towards it.

"Umm…why are you staring at me?" he asked his project partner.

Kenny was lost at the moment until Kyle woke him up with his girlish voice. Hey, that too!

"Uhh, nothin'…nothin'…" Kyle was about to go back to the book when Kenny stopped him. "Hey, umm Kyle…"

"Yea…?" the Jew answered.

"You know, I've been thinkin'…"

"Mhmm…?"

"Did you know you kinda look like a girl?" Kenny asked him with a laughing smile on his face. Kyle froze for a second.

"What? H-how do I look like a girl?"

"You want all of it or just some of it?"

"All of it!"

"Alrighty…well, we _all_ think it. Me and guys…we think it's because of your voice, your height, your body, your face, sometimes your intelligence, and for the fact that you don't really do things with the guys. I mean, we have fun all the time and you always stand at the side and call it stupid, immature, retarded, trouble making-"

"That's because they are!"

Kenny laughed a little. "See, you're doing it right now" Kyle denied it completely.

"Dude, you're such a girl! You are literally being a girl right now". Kyle just crossed his arms and turned away from him, trying to ignore him now. Then, Kenny came up with them most awesome way to show it ever.

"Hold on, I'll be right back!" Kenny told Kyle. He walked out of Kyle's bedroom, into the hallway, and went into Kyle's parent's room. "Hey Kenny, you can't go in there!" the supposed "girl" yelled out. He didn't want to get in trouble. He got really annoyed how Kenny ignored his call. Then, Kenny came back with two black hair bands in his hand. Kyle had a bad feeling about this.

"Kenny…You are _not_ doing what I think you're going to do, right?" he said as Kenny came closer to him. He tried to slide back and away from his blonde friend but couldn't. There was a mess in the way. Those damn books!

Kenny tackled Kyle on his back. Kyle tried his best to get the taller boy off of him but couldn't. Damn, was he calling his _own _self a girl now?

The blonde boy of the two was able to pin both of the redhead's arms down and even his torso to keep him down. Only his legs were kicking furiously. Kenny took one of the hair bands between his thumb, index finger and middle finger. He brought one part of Kyle's red locks to one side and tied them together with the hair band. He had done the same to the other side too.

When he was released from Kenny's strength and sat up using his elbows, he was presented with a smiling Kenny who was still on top of him.

"W-what is it?"

"Hehe, oh nothin', just _me_ proving my point" he grabbed a small mirror he actually brought from Kyle's mother's bedroom as well without Kyle noticing it before. He put it right I front of the girly Jew's face so he could see. He couldn't believe it.

"Jesus…I really _do _look like a girl!" he screamed, taking the mirror from Kenny's hands. Kenny had tied his hair into two pigtails. You know the kind a girl would wear. He still had his glasses on too! God that made it worse!

Kyle didn't notice until he _really _got a look at Kenny, but the blonde was blushing slightly. "Kenny, why are you staring at me like that? And why are you blushing?" he asked worrying.

The poor one looked away with the same blush. "No reason…"

"Yea right! Okay, l-let's just ignore this a-and get back to work!"

"No…" Kenny answered.

"No? Did you just say 'no'?"

Kenny nodded his head in response. Kyle questioned why.

"I won't do any more work until you do something for me"

"What? Have you lost your mind?" Kenny shook his head. Kyle was soo annoyed right now.

"Whatever Kenny, I can just do _your_ work myself and earn the A!"

After that, Kyle went back to the books, irritated at how Kenny really wasn't doing anything. Was he serious right now? Who cares, Kyle could do this he was smart after all. Wrong! He failed!

With all of his frustration in the air Kyle just _had_ to ask.

"Alright fine! What is it that you want me to do for you, so that you can help me finish this, so that we can be done with this all and be on with our lives?" he asked.

"Let me kiss you" Kyle went brain-dead. Did he just say…?

"K-kiss me?"

"Mhm, kiss you…"

"Did you hit your head today because you're acting really weird and _why_ the hell do you want to kiss me?" Girly questioned.

"Cause I wanna try it out. Come on, I'll make it quick" he said with a friendly smile. Yea right!

"You are insane"

"I'm being serious with you Ky, just let me try it out and before you know it it'll be over and done with like our project will be"

"Um, it's _your_ project"

Kenny rolled his eyes. "Whatever…Just let me do it"

Kyle got kind of scared. Maybe he _did_ look sort of like a girl, but why was Kenny acting so serious about a…a kiss? Kyle gulped.

"F-fine, go ahead and get it over with, I don't car-"

That sentence was cut off by the taller boy. He moved in and put his lips ontop of Kyle's. The redhead's eyes widened at how eager the blonde was being. He like _really_ wanted to kiss his friend.

Just when Kyle thought this whole thing was over…it wasn't. Kyle's lips were slightly parted in the beginning, so Kenny took the advantage to take over more. He felt a warm muscle run across his lower lip and then proceeded to into his mouth. He tried to push Kenny away but couldn't. Again, Kyle was the "girl" after all.

"Ken-mhff!" trying to end this; he still failed.

'Oh screw it…' Kyle thought in his pretty little head.

His hands slide up on Kenny's shoulders while he felt said blonde's arms around his waist as he finally joined in on this whole make-out session. Their tongues danced together and they were _so_ close. Those arms around Kyle's waist started to move as those hands went up a little at the back of his shirt bringing him even closer and deepening their kiss.

Kyle moaned and wrapped his arms around Kenny's neck doing the same as him. Though, by the time he did so, Kenny had smiled lightly and separated their fun. Little red opened his eyes and pouted dazedly at the blonde. It was over, just like that?

Kenny kept his smile and turned himself back towards the work.

"Alrighty…Ready to get back to work, girly?" he asked him. He was obviously toying with Kyle. What the hell? Kyle pushed the books aside and said, "Screw the work", and jumped onto Kenny pulling them both to the ground and reconnected their lips. Kenny smirked into the kiss.

"I think I like this side of you better than your nerdy one, Ky"

"Shut up and continue!" with a kiss.

"Ha, I thought you'd never ask…"

"Kyle...Kyle!" it was Ike calling. "Kyle...! I'm hungry, make me some-"

Ike just couldn't believe this sudden sight in front of him. Apparently, the two older ones forgot that the bedroom door was wide open and the whole world could have seen them in action. The little brother just ignored them and got his own food. He didn't want to waste is time or interrupt his brother's little make out session with his new make out buddy. "Heh, teenagers..." He didn't even want to know why his own brother was wearing pigtails either.

You could say this afternoon wasn't _too_ bad for the two friends. Oh no, not at all…After all, Kyle _did_ get to do _something_ other than work today.

* * *

Okay! Hope you viewers liked it! If not that's okay too...I'll be back )

~*~ REVIEW PLEASE ~*~


End file.
